Ed Edd'n Eddy's 8th Grade Adventure
by darrylnewman99
Summary: The Eds' are now in 8th grade and things are starting to get normal around the culd de sac. Everyone is now friends and a new girl named Paris joins the group of kids. Their year will be filled with Drama, Friendship/Comfort and some romance. This might be the weirdest yet the best school year so far before high school. (Sorry i am bad at summary's)
1. Characters

Characters

Ed

Edd

Eddy

Kevin

Rolf

Nazz

Sarah

Jimmy

Johnny

Plank

Lee

Marie

May

Paris-(New Girl)


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

(Some Grammar/Punctuation will be incorrect)

Enjoy

Reviews are always welcome

The suburban town of Peach Creek was cover with darkness, the sunrise wasn't Until 7:01 this morning which marked the first day of school for the culd de sac kids. Edd's alarm clock woken him at 4:45 on this brisk Wednesday September Morning. Before School started there was a student orientation in the Gym at 6:30 so everyone can get their lockers and schedules before 1st Period started at 8:00 AM sharp. Edd sat up from his bed and Silenced his beeping alarm clock and proceeded to his closet to pick out some fresh clothes and ski hat before jumping into the shower.

Showers always but smiles on Edd's face. The warm refreshing water flowing down his body was like heaven, and it's also a good time to just think about life and not be questioned about what you're doing.

Briefly after shutting the water off Edd grabbed his Navy blue bath towel off the rack and dried himself off complety. Then applied deodorant and exited the bathroom and descended down the coffee brown carpeted stairs and turned on the living room lights before heading towards the kitchen for a nutritional breakfast. He glanced in the cabinets and fridge to see what's available.

"Let's see here... Hmmm I could make breakfast burritos and bring one to Ed and Eddy or I could just have a bowl of chunky puffs. Decisions, decisions.

Edd then glanced at the time on the stove it read 5:23 AM. Since the burritos need at least 10 mins for preparation then 20 mins to cook the meat, 10 mins to eat, 5 mins to brush teeth, 10 min to get Ed and eddy up and a 15 min walk to school would put him at 1 hour and 10 minutes which would be 6:33 AM and he needed to be at school at 6:30 and leave the clud de sac at 6:15.

"Chunky puffs it is" He said grabbing the box and pouring it into a green bowl with milk and a teaspoon full of sugar.

Edd finished his cereal at 5:32 and was leaving out his front door at 5:39. After locking the door he proceeded down the gravel path to Ed's Basement window.

The Culd de sac was still covered with darkness but a little bit lighter than at 4:45.

Apparently Ed was already dressed and was sitting in that beat up arm chair watching cartoons waiting for Edd's arrival

After knocking on the window Ed approached it and open it pulling edd inside and giving him a big bear hug

"EDD!" Ed yelled

"Ed I can't breathe" Edd screeched then after sniffing ed he noticed that he wasn't stinking and actually smelled like Soap and deodorant

"Sorry" Ed said letting go off Edd

"Ed did u shower this morning?" Edd asked

"I actually Edd" Ed said "do you not like it?"

"Oh no no of course I like it doesn't makes people pass out from your stench" edd said

He then glanced at his watch it was now 5:49 AM

"Oh dear we better get Eddy and head for school!" Edd stated "you ready ed?"

"Rodger Walnut Edd" Ed said grabbing his bag and shutting off his tv

"Ok let's go" edd said going through Ed's window

Ed and Edd hopped over the fence connecting Ed and Eddy's houses and approached his Bedroom room door. The lights were still out which meant he was probably still sleeping so ever so gently Edd tried to open Eddy's door but it was locked for once. So he decided to Call Eddy on his cell phone.

"Hello?" Eddy said on the other line

"Eddy its edd were outside your bedroom door waiting for you to get ready so we can head to school for orientation

*yawns "what time is it?"

It is now 6:00 AM Eddy" edd said looking at his watch

"Oh crap I better get ready, you guys can come in i will just one sec all I have to do is brush my teeth and throw on some clothes"

With that Ed and Edd entered Eddys bedroom waiting for Eddy to get ready

After 10 minutes of fiddling around with his clothes,hair and school supplies Eddy was ready to go and the three boys left for Peach Creek Junior High at 6:10 to arrive at 6:25.

**8****th**** Grade Student Orientation **

**Peach Creek Junior High Auditorium**

**6:30 AM-7:10 AM**

The Gymnasium was filled with 8th Grade students all sitting down on the bleachers waiting for Principal Antonucci to start his annual Beginning of School Year speech. When the Orientation started at 6:30 Principal Antonucci began his speech and told everyone about the new lockers installed around the school. Instead of a lock and combination each student will scan their fingerprint in order to open their lockers. The Ed's, Kevin and Rolf sat in the Middle row with Nazz and Johnny. After fifteen minutes into the Orientation Eddy started talking to Kevin and Rolf not paying to the PowerPoint Slides up front.

Finally at 7:10 he finished talking and said "Ok students you may pick your schedules by last names"

"A-M this line, N-Z the other line"

Students jumped from their seats and gathered in the correct Line. Ed was in the A-M line, Edd and Eddy had the second line.

**8th Grade Hallway **

**2****nd**** Floor**

**7:53 AM**

After Orientation the Ed's heading upstairs to the 8th Grade Wing to set up their Lockers before Class Starts. Their Schedules were pretty much the same classes expect for one.

**Fullerton Edward**

**1****st**** Hour History 8 (TEACHER: Abe Jenkins ) ROOM 34 8:00-8:50**

**2****nd**** Hour Spanish 8 (TEACHER: Samantha Valenine ) ROOM 31 8:55-9:45**

**3****rd**** Hour Science 1 (TEACHER: Henry Smith) ROOM 38 9:50-10:40**

**4****th ****Hour Phys Ed 8(TEACHER: Peach Creek New) ROOM GYM 10:45-11:35**

_**8**__**TH**__** GRADE LUNCH 11:40-12:15**_

**8****th ****Grade Study Hall (SUPERVISOR: Nancy Ross) ROOM 214 12:20-1:00**

**5****th ****Hour English 8 (TEACHER: Denise Viola ) ROOM 33 1:05-1:55**

**6****th ****Hour Pre Algebra (Teacher: Fred Lambert) Room 37 2:00-3:00**

**Thompson, Eddward Grade 8**

**1****st**** Period-History 8 (Teacher: Abe Jenkins) 8:00-8:50 Room 34**

**2****nd**** Period-Science 8 (Teacher: Henry Smith) 8:55-9:45 Room 38 **

**3****rd**** Period-Spanish 1 (Teacher: Samantha Valentine) 9:50-10:40 Room 31**

**4****th**** Period-Phys Ed 8 (Teacher: New, Peach Creek) 10:45-11:35 Room Gym (Semester 1 Only)**

**-**_**8**__**th**__** Grade Lunch 11:40-12:15**_

**8****th**** Grade Study Hall Mrs. Ross (right after lunch) 12:20-1:00 2****nd ****Floor room 214**

**5****th**** Period-English 8 (Teacher: Denise Viola) 1:05-1:55 Room 33**

**6****th**** Period-Pre Algebra (Teacher: Fred Lambert) 2:00-3:00 Room 37**

**McGee, Edward Grade 8 **

**1st Period-History 8 (Teacher: Abe Jenkins) 8:00-8:50 Room 34 **

**2nd Period-Spanish 1 (Teacher: Samantha Valentine) 8:55-9:45Room 31**

**3rd Period-Science 8 (Teacher: Henry Smith) 9:50-10:40 Room 38**

**4th Period-Phys Ed 8 (Teacher: New, Peach Creek) 10:45-11:35 Room Gym (Semester 1 Only)**

**-8th Grade Lunch 11:40-12:15**

**8th Grade Study Hall (Right after Lunch) 12:20-1:00 2nd Floor room 214**

**5th Period-English 8 (Teacher: Denise Viola) 1:05-1:56Room 33**

**6th Period-Pre Algebra (Teacher: Fred Lambert) 2:00-3:00 Room 37.**

"Hey Double Dee?" Eddy asked

"Yes Eddy?"

"Didn't they put you in Algebra 1 this year up at the high school?"

"Yes they did but I didn't take the offer."

"What? Why you're so smart"

"Thank you Eddy but I rather be in the same class with all my friends"

"Thanks Edd" Eddy said as he closed his locker

"I heard this year we have 1st and 6th hour with all are friends"

"Really? That sounds amazing" Edd said closing his locker

"Yep"

Ed didn't speak much as he was freighted by what he just seen

Edd and Eddy took notice

"Ed what's wrong?" Edd asked

"T-H-E K-A-N-K—E-R- sisters" Ed stuttered

"What about them Lumpy?" Eddy questioned

"They're in our first hour…LOOK!" Ed pointed in the direction of their 1st hour history class where the Kanker Sisters were entering at

"Ahhh Fuck!" Eddy screamed

"I don't want to go to class now" said a freighted Ed.

"Come on Gentleman we can do this… besides we have one minute till class starts" Edd said pointed to the clock

The Three then ran down the Hall to their 1st Hour Class where they would cross paths with the evil Kanker Sisters!

Dun, Dun,Dun

End of Chapter 1


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(Some Grammar/Spelling will be incorrect)

Enjoy

No One's POV

The Rest of the Ed's first days of 8th Grade will really a blur because it went by so fast. Before they knew it the Final Bell had rang at 3:00 signaling the kids to head home for the day. The Kanker sisters didn't even harass the Ed's, in fact they said hello to them every time they seen each other in the halls, at lunch or in class. They are also in their 6th Hour Pre-Algebra Class. So maybe it's not so bad after all. The Ed's proceeded to their lockers to pack up. After five minutes of packing they exited the school to a much warmer environment from this Morning. They walked out of the School grounds and into the business district where the afternoon rush hour was taking effect. Didn't matter they were taking a shortcut that lead them into the Culd-de-sac.

"So Edd, me and Ed are going over to Kevin's later to play videogames with Him and Rolf You in?"

Edd loved the fact that he and the other Kids had made up and became friends and he especially like playing Video games after school

"I would love too, what time are you and Ed heading over there? Edd questioned

"5:30" Eddy said

"Okay that sounds great" Edd replied

Right the three made it into the cul-de-sac

"Well gentlemen I will see you at 5:30 at Kevin's Dwelling" Edd said heading towards his house

"Bye Edd, see you then" said Ed and Eddy as heading towards their respepected houses.

Edd entered his house and turn on the hall lights and proceeded to the coffee brown carpeted stairs. He entered his room and set his school

Bag down and left right back out to go take an after school shower. He usually didn't take a shower after school but after falling in the mud outside during Gym Class,he decided to,since he didn't believe the little wash up after class was enough.

Time Skip ( 5:15 PM)

Marie's POV

After School my sisters and I headed home for an after school snack. Speaking of school it,it was bad because we wanted to harass the ed's but our mom says if we get into any trouble this school year then there will be consequences.

I don't know what kind of consequences and I don't want to find out. Yeah so I couldn't mess with my Oven Mitt. Life can be mean. Anyways now we're are on the couch in the living room about to watch our favorite show drinking some Coca Cola . Just having a good time. While watching an episode I check my phone time. It reads 5:15 PM. An hour and forty five minutes till dinner. That's when I came up with an idea that will let see my oven mitt. I get up from the couch and head towards the door.

"Marie where are you going ?" Lee asked

"Out,I've got some business to handle" I responded

I could tell Lee and May looked confused but they just went with it.

"Okay then,Just be back before 7 for Dinner !" Lee yelled

"Yeah Lee ordered Chinese" May added.

"Okay I'll be on time" Marie said

"You better or else there's going to be trouble !" Lee threatened

"Oh shut your trap Lee" Marie said as she made her way out the door,as she made her way to the Culd-De-Sac.

End of Chapter 2

(Reviews are always welcome)


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

(Some Grammar/Punctuation will be incorrect)

The time was now 5:30 and even though it was still light out,everyone had fled indoors to get ready for the next school day except for the boys of course. They were all at Kevin's House playing the Xbox and having some

snacks. As for Edd he was just about to the leave his home when he heard the doorbell.

"I wonder who that could be" edd questioned as he opened the door. He thought it might have been Eddy where he had been ,but he was surprised to see Marie Kanker standing in front of him. He was nervous and he started to sweat a little bit

"Oh Hello Marie,what brings you by?"

"Hello Double Dee,I need to ask you a favor"

"Oh okay,would you like to talk inside"

"Yeah that be nice"

Marie then walked into Edd's House and proceeded to the living room couch. Followed by Edd sitting down next to Marie.

"So what is your favor?" Edd asked

"Well as you know this year is our last year of Middle School and Grades are the Big Thing ,so I was wondering if you could Tutor me so I get better grades because my mom is all over our case (Lee and May) to make sure we do better. So could you? If you say no I understand,actually I should have never came here"

Marie got up from the couch and headed towards the front door where Edd stopped her

"Marie I know in the past we didn't have a great relationship but I willing to do this for you and leave all the stuff behind us" Edd said touching her shoulder

"Really?" "Oh thank you Edd" Marie said hugging Edd tightly

"You don't know how much this means to me"

"I'm glad I could be of assistance"

As Edd and Marie continued their hug. It was interrupted by the ringing of Edd's cell phone.

"Excuse me" edd said as pulled out his phone and answered.

Edd: Edd speaking

Eddy: Hey Sockhead where are you ? You were suppose to be here at 5:30

Edd: I'm sorry for my Tardiness Eddy something came up at last minute that I had to handle,I'm on my way now

Eddy: okay hurry up/we're playing online against these Kids from Lemon Brook and we need your help"

Edd: Okay See you soon

Eddy: alight/Bye

Edd: goodbye

Edd pushed the End call button and put his phone and back in his pocket and returned to Marie

"Everything okay?" Marie asked

"Yeah it was Eddy, I was suppose to play video games with him Ed Kevin and Rolf but I'm late so I must get going before it gets too late"

"Oh okay I need to get back home for dinner"

Edd then opened the door and he and Marie exited

"So will I see you Tomorrow at school?" Edd asked

"Of course,Can we meet up after school to set up a plan ?"

"I would love too"

"Great"

Marie then gave Edd a quick peck on the cheek

"Goodnight Edd,See you tomorrow" Marie said

"Goodnight Marie"

Marie then starting walking back towards the trailer park as Edd made his way to Kevin's house.

Kevin's House 8:30 PM

The Sun had disappeared over the Horizon and was replaced with a beautiful Full Moon and Clear Starry night. The Ed's and Rolf had left Kevin's house at 8:30.

"That was fun Kev,we should all get together this Saturday for a Video game Marathon sleepover" Eddy said

Kevin rubbed his chin

"I like the sound of that,Okay it's on this Saturday we will have a Video game night at your house" Kevin said

"Okay fine"

"OH BOY OH BOY A SLEEPOVER! Ed yelled in a happy tone

"Kevin what should Rolf bring for our little get together?" Rolf questioned

"Just bring some Chips and Soda" Kevin said

"Okie Dokie,I would love stay and chat but I must be off,need to be ready for school tomorrow,Goodbye Friends" Rolf said walking towards his home"

"Adios

"Goodbye

"Later alligator

"Catch ya on the flip side""

"Well I better get going to,if I want at least 8 hours of sleep,see you Gentleman later" Edd said walking towards his house. Followed by Ed and Eddy.

No one's POV

The Time was now 9:00 PM and the entire Cul-de sac was under their covers. Edd lied in his bed tossing and turning thinking about Marie.

_Edd's Thought _

_Why was Marie being so Nice? Why did she ask me for help? Why did she and her sisters didn't harass us during school? Maybe they have change their ways. Oh who am I kidding their Kankers Eddward,maybe they are trying to throw us off guard and then….Attack. But Maybe they did change,Marie did seem have a different tone in her voice. I don't know what to believe,maybe she's messing with me. Like I said I don't know,How Will Eddy and Ed react to this ? No I can't tell them,until it's time, Well better get to sleep so I can be fully focused on School Tomorrow. _

_Good Night_

End Of Chapter 3

Reviews are always welcome


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

(Please excuse any Grammar and or Punctuation errors)

Thursday September 4th,2014

No One's POV

The following school day was now upon the cul de sac. The sun was slowly making its way over the horizon making the sky a beautiful pink. The time was now 6:30. By now all the kids were up doing their morning routines and probably go outside for some activities before heading to school. As for Edd he had just woken for a good nights sleep and was currently making his way downstairs to the kitchen for breakfast.

"Let's see,what will I have today?" He said

Edd searched through the cabinets to only stumble upon some Pancake Mix still unopened.

"I guess Pancakes"

He opened the box and read the directions out loud. Then he grabbed all the essential supplies and processed to cook.

As he was half way done making the Pancakes. He heard a knock on the door in the kitchen.

"Who is it?" Edd questioned

"It's me Eddy"

"Come on in"

Eddy entered into the kitchen

"Morning Sockhead...Hmm what smells so good?"

"I'm making Pancakes,would you like some ?"

"Hell ya"

"Alright then... Hey where's Ed?" Edd questioned

"I don't know I went to his house and He didn't answer.. But to only find Sarah come out ,I asked her where Ed was she say he had an Early Doctors Appointment and would be at school around the start of 3rd Hour."

"Oh okay" Edd answered

Just then the buzzer went off

"The Pancakes are ready" Edd said taking them out the pan and putting them onto a plate.

"Good Hand them over ,I'm starving" Eddy said with his utensils ready in his hand.

"Here you go" edd said handing the plate to Eddy as he sat down.

"OMG Edd these Pancakes are delicious "Eddy said with a mouth full of pancakes

"Why thank you Eddy, I'm glad you're enjoying them"

Edd then picked up his knife and fork and began eating slowly savoring every bite as he chewed. He and Eddy continued to discuss different matters while eating until 7:25.

"Oh my,Time fly's by doesn't it?" Edd said looking at his watch

"What time is it?" Eddy questioned

"7:25"

"Ugh!.Time to get to school" Eddy moaned getting up from the kitchen Table and heading toward the back door.

Edd quickly ran upstairs and grabbed his school bag and met Eddy outside. After fiddling with the Key and Lock,He and Eddy made their way out of the Cul-de sac and into the business District.

Today was a little bitter warmer than yesterday morning probably around 54℉. But it was suppose to drop down to 35℉ later on in the afternoon.

Edd and Eddy continued their conversations until they reached the school grounds at 7:47.

They went to their lockers, grabbed their History stuff and made their way to Mr. Jenkins class.

Inside Mr. Jenkins Class Eddy conversated with Kevin and Rolf while Edd organized his files for the school day since he didn't have a chance earlier. A couple of minutes later the Bell rung at 8:00 for first hour. Mr. Jenkins came in seconds later, Took Attendance and Began his Lesson.

About the half the class was paying attention as the other half just daydreamed (Like Eddy,Kevin,Rolf, Kankers etc expect for Marie) if she wanted Edd to help her she needed to show him that she's making an effort to learn.

Eddy stared at the clock it read 8:12 AM. Then he put his head on the Desk

Eddy's Thoughts

"Ugh!" Eddy mumbled "6 hours and 48 mins to go!"

"At least Lunch gives me a thirty Minute break, but that's not till 11:40 !"

"Why did Summer Have to End?"

"Why cant I Just GO HOME!?"

"This is going to be one long school year"

End of Chapter 4


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**(Excuse any **

The Time was now 11:40 AM and the bell has just rung, seconds later the Halls were filled with 8th Grade students on their way to lunch. The Ed's were currently leaving the Gym and making their way to the cafeteria. Once they arrived they got their lunches and sat down at an empty table.

"I'm never the one to complain about school but I hate Gym Class so much"Said an Aching in Pain Edd as he had been Hit with different objects during Class.

"Oh Come on Edd it wasn't that bad" Ed said

"I actually have to agree with Edd with this one Lumpy,Gym got more Intense since last year" Eddy said

As the boy continued to Conversate The Kankers had entered into the Cafeteria moments later and passed by The Ed's Table and didn't even say a word. Eddy took Notice

And was very confused

"What's with the Kanker's? Today is the 2nd Day of School and they haven't even tried to Harass us"

"Maybe they grew tired of Chasing us" Edd suggested

"No,not the Kanker Sisters,Something is up and Were going to find out what it is" Eddy said

"We ?" Edd questioned

"Yes We, me and Ed can't do this Alone will get caught we need your Brains to come up with a Plan"

"Very well then but I won't be able to Assist you Untill sometime next week,I have lots going on and I need to keep track of things" said Edd

Just then Edd phone buzzed and he pulled out to see he had Text for Marie

Marie: Hey Edd change of Plans,Let's meet at Starbucks at 4:00,Bring your Computer.

-Marie

Edd: Okay Marie,any reason why you want to meet at starbucks ?" Not that I'm complaining

Marie:Yeah I'll tell you when we meet up.

Edd: Sounds Great. Better get going before Ed and Eddy ask who I'm texting,See you in 6th Hour

Marie: See you Then.

Edd then put his Phone back into his Pocket. Just then Kevin and Rolf came and sat down by The Ed's with their Lunch

"Hey Shovel chin,Rolf ,where were you two?" Eddy said shoving corn in his mouth

"Deans Office" Kevin Said

"What were you doing there ?" Edd questioned

"Me and Rolf Got Caught Texting in Class"

"Oh I'm sorry,so how bad is the punishment?" Eddy asked

"After School Detention On Tuesday" Kevin said

"That's not as bad as I thought" Edd said

"I just hope Nana won't be too disappointed in her Son of a Sherpard for receiving this "so called Detention after School Hours" Rolf said

"Don't sweat it Rolf, Me and Ed have had Some Many Detentions I've lost track" Eddy said

"Yeah like this One time we Stole the Janitors Key's and took his Car for a little Joyride" Ed said

"I remember that,Didn't get like a week suspension?" Kevin asked

"A week ? Hahaha Try 3" Eddy said

"What else have you have You Ed Boys gotten in Trouble for on School Grounds?" Rolf questioned.

Ed and Eddy spent the last Ten Minutes of Lunch Telling Kevin and Rolf about everything they have like ever done Bad as Edd listened. He didn't pay much attention as he was still trying to figure out why Marie had changed their Meeting Location.

Finally at 12:15 the Lunch Bell rang and the Five made their out of the Cafeteria and headed to Study Hall with Mrs. Ross for the next 40 Minutes.

3:00 PM

The Time was 3:00 PM and The final Bell Afternoon has just rang. Everyone Piled into the halls trying to find their lockers though the Crowd. Currently the Ed's and the rest of the Gang were walking out of Mr. Lambert's Math class.

"hallelujah! School is Over" said Eddy as me Opened his locker and set his Math stuff down.

"Yah! Now I can go home and Read Comics" Ed said packing his bag.

"Yes Indeed" Edd said closing his locker followed by Ed and Eddy as they left out the school.

They were welcomed to a Chiller Environment then earlier this Morning. While Passing through Town they conversated and told Jokes to each other. As they reached The Entrance to the Culd-de sac they bid each other Farewell and said they would see each other Tomorrow at School.

Edd quickly ran into his house. He quickly changed out of his School Attire,and into something ,more fashionable. He then grabbed a quick snack from the kitchen, Grabbed his Laptop and sat down on the couch and watched some TV for Ten Minutes.

At 3:37 Edd left his house though the back entrance to avoid anyone seeing him and walked through the Lane . He seen Starbucks in the distance as he entered the Business District a few minutes later. Upon Arriving at Starbucks he had seen that Marie was already there in the back corner waiting for him to arrive.

"Hello Marie" Edd said

"Hey Edd" Marie said

Edd then sat down at the table with his stuff.

"So Marie why did you want to meet here instead of the School Library?" Edd questioned

"Because at Lunch Lee told me that Ms. Voila wanted her class to have a book for reading Tomorrow in class and she said that she was heading to the School Library after school."

"Oh that make sense"

"Yeah so your friends and my sisters can't find out about this just yet because they would just blow it all out of proportion,especially Lee" Marie said

"I agree,Eddy would not be thrilled about this either" Edd said

"So did you bring your Laptop?" Marie questioned changing the subject

"Yes I did" Edd said pulling it out and turning it on. "So I was thinking we should create a calendar and set up dates for when we should meet and what subject will be doing"

"Yes I was thinking the same thing also, I'm available on Sunday Mornings,Monday's Wednesday's,Friday's and Saturday's"

"Okay" Edd said as he was typing on his computer "So how about we Do Science on Sunday,Math on Monday, History on Wednesday, English on Fridays and Saturdays"

"That's fine with me" Marie said

"Very well since today Is Thursday we don't have anything to cover so you can leave if you want I know this is already awkward for you"

"I can stay it doesn't matter"

"That's quite fine with me Marie,I guess staying a few minutes won't hurt" Edd said

8:00 PM

Well that couple of minutes turned into four hours. Edd and Marie were still sitting in Starbucks on their devices. They Occasionally had a small conversation over Coffee but nothing else. Edd took Notice that the sun was now starting to set and the sky was turning pink.

"Marie?" Edd asked

"Yes Edd"

"Pardon my Rudeness but I must get going as it is a school night and I need at least 7 Hours of sleep

"

"It's fine I was about to leave too,if I stay out too late Lee is going to be all over my case and I don't have the time to hear her Bitch for 10 hours"

Edd slightly chuckled at Marie's statement. The two then packed up their stuff,Got a Refill on their coffee and exited Starbucks

"Well I guess this is Goodnight" Edd said

"Yep,so did you want to come over to the trailer Tomorrow for our study session,Lee and May will both be gone all afternoon so it will just be you and me,But don't get any funny ideas Mister" Marie said chuckling at her own joke

"That's cool what time should I come over ?"

"Around 6"

"I'll be there"

"Cool,Well Goodnight Edd" Marie said kissing Edd on the cheek

"Goodnight Marie,I'll see you at school Tomorrow"

"Okay,Bye" Marie said

Marie then started heading towards the Construction Site as that was the fastest way back to the trailer park. As Edd traveled in the Opposite Direction towards the back lanes.

He arrived into the Cul de sac moments later by his Back Door. Before heading in he peeked around the corner to see if anyone was out,but nobody was as it was now Almost Pitch Black Dark. Edd entered into his house and proceed upstairs to his room. He set his computer stuff down and got dressed into pj's. As he got under his covers he tossed and turned once again like last night thinking about how Marie was not being an aggressive witch like she usually is. What was up with her ? The fact that Edd did not know what killing inside as he has seen a different Side of Marie Kanker and sweet and gentle one. Maybe People can change.

Kanker Trailer 8:43 PM

Around the same time Edd was making his way back to the Culd-de sac, Marie was now entering the Trailer Park around 10 Minutes later. She passed many Trailers of different varieties and then came The Kankers Trailer, it was standing near two other trailers, both red which had seen Better Days. Marie walked into the Dimly Lit Trailer and seen May and Lee watching TV . Both the Red and Blonde Haired Kanker took notice of Marie entering.

"Marie where the Hell were you?" Lee asked

"I was out" Marie said

"No Shit,exactly where were you?" Lee asked

"I had things to take care of" Marie said

"What Kind of things?" May asked

"Just Things,I'll tell you Later" Marie said rushing upstairs

Lee and May looked at each other

"Geez, what the Hell is her problem? May questioned

"I don't Know May,but we're going to find out" Lee said

(Marie made her way into the bedroom and laid under the covers. She was so overwhelmed with

Lee and May asking questions, But Why? She and Edd were going to be studying for the next few months and they had to keep it a secret. Who knows why ? They're not dating or anything so it was okay. I guess. UGH !

End Of Chapter 5

(So Now the Ed's are going to find out why the kanker's have not harass them, Lee and May are going to see what Marie is hiding and what Business she had to take care of.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

***Please Review **

**(Please excuse any Grammar mistakes or Spelling)**

Friday September 5th,2014

6th Hour Pre Algebra 2:56 PM

It's now 6th Hour and the whole gang are in Pre Algebra Class with Mr. Lambert. Right now he was doing a Lesson and the class was taking notes. Well not everyone. In the front row was Johnny and four other kids. Then in the middle sat Rolf,Kevin and Nazz with two others. In the last two rows were the Kankers,Ed's Darryl and Paris.

"So if you take a negative integer and multiply it by another negative Integer what do you get?" Mr. Lambert asked his class

Edd raised his hand as he was the only to do it

"Eddward" Mr. Lambert called

"If you take two negative integers and Multiply them you would get a Positive Integer"

"Correct" Mr. Lambert said "Alright class if I wanted to contrast these how would I do that?"

Paris then raised her hand

"Paris" Mr. Lambert called out

"To Contrast Integers you could use Less than or Greater than"

"Exactly !" "Okay Class make sure that's down in your notes because their is a Quiz over Positive and Negative Integers Contrasting them and Graphing them on Tuesday. "Oh one more thing Next week we will be doing Testing for Academic Growth since Last Year"

"What days?" Darryl asked

"Wednesday-Friday"

Just then the bell rung at 3:00 as it was now the Weekend. The kids started to get up from their seats when Mr. Lambert stopped them

"Dont forget to do your Homework in your Textbook Page 18 Problems 1-35 All, if you're still a little confused from today then look at the help videos Online,Have a Good Weekend"

With that the Kids exited from Class headed to their lockers. The Ed's packed up and exited the school grounds and into the Business District they passed by Starbucks,Pizza Hut,Kohl's and a lot more places. It was silent for half the trip home but Eddy decided to break the silence

"Hey,did you guys see that one Girl in Math?" Eddy said

"Eddy there's tons of girls in our Math Class you're going to have to be more specific" Edd said

"Medium Height,Blonde Hair Blue Eyes,wears Earrings"

"Are you talking about Paris?" Edd asked

"Yeah that's her name" Eddy said

"What about her?" Edd asked

"Did you not see her,she was smoking hot aka a hottie with a body, I'm thinking about asking her out"

"Eddy you don't even know her"

"I already know the main Points, She's Hot,Nice Butt,Pretty Smile,She's hot.."

"You said that twice Eddy" Ed said

"Eddy your thinking about asking out Paris is Absurd, Girls are human beings with Real Emotions, You can't just ask her out because of the Niceness of her gluteus maximus or your say so Hot Body" Edd stated

"Oh and Why not?" Eddy questioned

"Because you know nothing about her, You're just going by Looks but there's much more than that"

"Like?"

"Kindness,Courtesy ,Respect….Eddy there is an infinite amount of things" Edd said

"Oh Yeah? Then how come you don't have a girlfriend?"

"Because I'm not interested in Dating right now"

"Right…..But that doesn't matter because you couldn't get a Girlfriend even if you tried"

Eddy and Ed then started dying of Laughter

"Haha Very funny Eddy, well then explain to me why you don't have a Female in your life because apparently you know everything about getting one" Edd said

The Laughter had died as Eddy had just realized that he was Defeated by Edd, he grinned his teeth and said

"Touché" Eddy said

Ed stood there in shock but had laughed at Eddy's Expense

"Oh Dang Eddy, Edd got you good !" Ed laughed

"Shut up Ed" Eddy said

Edd couldn't help but to chuckle at Ed and Eddy

After walking for a couple of more blocks the trio had arrived at the entrance to the Culd-de Sac

"So Edd,wanna come over to my place, me and Ed are going to play some Videogames"

"I don't see why not but I have to leave at 5:30 as my favorite Science Show is coming on and I don't want to miss it

"Don't worry we'll make sure you you're back in time for your Nerdy Science Show" Eddy said

With that The Ed's headed towards Eddy's House to play Videogames

**Kanker Household 3:26 PM**

As the Ed's were making their way back to the Cul-de-sac the Kanker's had arrived at their Trailer. Upon Arriving May and Lee sat down on the couch and turned on the Tv while Marie went into the Kitchen and Grabbed a snack, she then joined her Sisters on the couch.

"Anything good on?" Marie asked

Lee sighed "Sadly No,but that doesn't matter I have Job Interview at 5:30 for Applebees in Lemon Brook"

"Why didn't you just Apply for the one in the Business District?" Marie asked

"Because The Manager there has connections with Mom, But I won't be a server, I'll be doing the Dishes so no one can see me working" Lee said

"Wow" Marie responded

"Yeah and then I have to go up North to go get Money from my friend" May said

"Well that's good/how much?"

"$27.00?'

"$27.00?!, We can't live off of that!" Marie yelled

"Well that's all she would give me and besides instead of complaining why don't you get off your lazy ass and get a Job yourself" May responded

"Where the hell am I going to get a Job at 14 May!?" Marie asked

"Don't ask me figure it out" May said

"Yeah, cause we all need to pitch in to make a living, Rent is already late and Mom's part time Job won't cut it" Lee said

"True but…." Marie said but was cut off by May

"Then there's Utilities & Groceries"

"Well I'll try my best" Marie said

"Hey I can probably ask Jeff if he needs an extra person for dishwasher" Lee mentioned

"Oh thank you Lee,you save me some time"

"Don't mention it"

**Eddy's House 5:25 PM**

The Time was now 5:25 PM and Edd was still playing Video Games with Ed and Eddy. Edd checked his watch to see what time it was he then knew it was time to leave and get ready for his study session with Marie.

"Well Gentlemen this has been fun but now I have to get home and watch my show as it is the season premiere I'll see you Tomorrow"

Edd said as he headed towards the front door. Ed and Eddy were glued to the screen and only said

"Yep,Bye"

Didn't matter, Edd made his way to his arriving he went to his bedroom and changed his clothes and he was still in his School Attire. After changing he grabbed his laptop from his desk and headed out the back door again to avoided being seen. Edd decided to stop at Kmart and buy two Coke's for him and Marie(just to waste time)

**Kanker Trailer 6:07 PM**

Edd had arrived at the Kankers Trailer at around 6:07 so that meant he was late. He is never late for anything. Well that one time to class like by 2 minutes never the less he's never later . He nervously knocked on the door behind the screen and waited. Marie opened up seconds later

"Hello Marie,I'm very sorry for my tardiness I hope you can forgive me" Edd said nervously

Marie could tell Edd was nervous so she seen this as a perfect chance to play a joke

"Well next time you better be here on time,Geez I don't have all night waiting on your slow ass I have a life you know"

Edd felt so bad that he was turning red in the face. Marie couldn't hold on anymore as she bursted out was confused

"Don't worry Edd I was just joking with ya" Marie said "come on in"

Edd chuckled softly and entered the Kanker trailer.

"So where should I set up?"

"We can do it Upstairs in our room,Lee just bought this new desk type thing"

"Okay"

Marie then leaded Edd upstairs to the Kankers Room. Upon entering he seen the new desk

Marie was talking about and sat his stuff down.

"So I was thinking for our first Lesson we would could work on the different parts of speech" Edd said pulling a packet

"Fine with me"

"Perfect,Let's Begin….."

**Eddy's House **

**8:15 PM**

Back at Eddy's House Ed and Eddy had finished playing their Video Games and were bored, so they decided to start on their Math Homework. But the problem was is that neither of them were paying attention during class today and were struggling bad to understand the concept.

"UGH,Eddy this is way too hard,Let's go ask Edd for Help" Ed said in frustration

"I was just going to say that Lumpy" Eddy said "Let's go get Edd

With that Ed and Eddy left Eddy's house and headed for Edd's. Upon Arriving they rang the Doorbell three times and no answer.

"That's weird, he always answer" Eddy said

"Maybe he's already in bed" Ed suggested

Eddy looked at his watch that read 8:22 PM

"At 8:22 PM? on a Friday Night" Eddy asked Ed

"Well maybe"

"Only way to find out,follow me"

Ed followed Eddy to Edd's Backyard and looked through his Patio Door and seen that all the lights were turned out.

"Maybe he is sleeping Ed,No big deal will just ask him tomorrow" Eddy said "So what do you want to do?"

Ed shrugged his shoulders

"Hmmmm,maybe we should just call it a night,a nice hot shower doesn't sound half bad right now then a little tv before bed" Eddy said before yawning

"Yeah" *Ed Yawns "Ed feels sleepy too, I might as go home and relax, see you tomorrow Eddy" Ed said before leaving Edd's backyard and heading towards his house

"See ya later Lumpy"

With that Eddy exited Edd's Yard and went back to his place for a Long hot shower

**Kanker's Trailer 9:00 PM**

Meanwhile at the Kanker Trailer Edd and Marie were currently upstairs in the girl's bedroom, Edd was teaching Marie about Interjections

"Okay so an Interjection is a interrupting word in a sentence to give it more action,for example: I got a D on my test, with an interjection you would probably say Darn I got a D on my Math Test!, so pretty much It expresses emotion, Now you try one"

"Hmmm what about at my dog ate my homework again good grief"

"Almost,try putting at the beginning of the sentence

"Okay how about….."

As Marie was about to speak she heard the Front Door to the Trailer Open and heard Lee's Voice

"Marie ,You home?"

Edd and Marie eyes widen

"Oh no Lee is home" Marie said

"Very good,Marie you used an interjection" Edd said

Then they heard Footsteps coming up the stairs

**OH NO!**

End of Chapter 6


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Ed Edd'n Eddy's 8th Grade Adventure

(Please Review,Also please excuse any grammar,punctuation or spelling mistakes)

Enjoy :)

_Previously on Ed Edd'n Eddy's 8th Grade Adventure…._

_As Marie was about to speak she heard the Front Door to the Trailer Open and heard Lee's Voice _

"_Marie ,You home?" _

_Edd and Marie eyes widen _

"_Oh no Lee is home" Marie said _

"_Very good,Marie you used an interjection" Edd said _

_Then they heard Footsteps coming up the stairs _

_**OH NO!**_

Marie and Edd panicked as the footsteps grew closer to the bedroom but Marie came up with an Idea.

"Quick Edd the window"

without hesitating Edd ran towards the window and opened it up

"It's a straight shot down,sorry we have to end things like this,Tomorrow we can meet at starbucks"

"Sounds good,just text me"

"Okay"

"Well goodnight Marie"

"Goodnight Edd"

Edd then slid down the pole and took off running out of the trailer park as soon as Lee came through the door

"Marie who the hell were you talking to?"

"Nobody"

"You better have not had anybody over here!"

"Oh Shut it Lee!"

"Don't test me marie"

"Okay whatever Bubble butt"

Edd heard the Kanker's discussion from outside the fence he couldn't help but chuckle and continue his journey home.

Saturday September 6th,2014

The Following Day was Saturday and the cul de sac kids were excited to take part in Outdoor Activities. It was currently 10:00 AM and the temperature had already hit the 70℉ mark which unusual for this time of year especially for Peach Creek didn't matter it was welcomed by everyone. Currently the Kids were playing soccer at the field right outside the cul de sac. Expect for Edd who was at Home on the computer doing research. He was about to text Marie to meet him at Starbucks at around 11:30 but she beat him to it

Marie:Hey Edd I'm sorry but I'm going to have to cancel our Study Session Today

Edd: Oh well that's okay/can you study on Monday after school?

Marie:I should be able too, I've got something tell but I'll stop by Tomorrow morning

Edd: Alright what time?

Marie:Around 10

Edd: Okay cool

Marie:Gotta go ttyl

Edd: Bye Marie

Edd set his phone down to the loud knocking on his front door. He walked down the stairs and opened the door to see Ed and Eddy in their Soccer gear.

"Hey Sockhead what goes on?" Eddy asked

"Good Morning Gentlemen I was just doing some Research for our Assignment in Science"

"Oh thats sounds…..Wait we have an Assignment in Science?"

"Well actually it's next week Assignment,I asked Mr. Smith for next week's assignments and one of them is a Research Assignment"

Eddy rolled his eyes

"Come on Edd take a break from school and joins at the Soccer Field"

"Eddy you know how much I despise team sports"

"Come on Edd please!" Ed said giving puppy dog eyes

"Yeah Pleaseeeeeeee" Eddy said

"I said….."

"PLEASEEEE!"

"Alright fine just give me a couple of minutes to change"

"Sure thing" Eddy said.

Ed and Eddy walked inside and waited for Edd to change. Seconds later Edd descended from the stairs and was wearing his Soccer gear like his friends.

"Now were talking, alright let's go play some SOCCER!" Eddy yelled

he then ran out Edd's front door followed Ed and Edd

9:00 PM Eddy's House

It was now 9:00 PM and the five boys (Ed's,Kevin and Rolf) were currently in front of Eddy's front room TV playing video games, Edd had just got off the phone with the Pizza Parlor and was joining his friends on the couch.

"They said the pizza should be here in twenty five minutes"

They continued to play their game in silence till Eddy broke the silence

"So what was up with Ms. Voila during English ?"

"Yeah she seems like she had some kind of attitude" Kevin said

"Rolf took notice of Ms. Voila's bad mood so I decided to cheer her up with some music from the old country but she got furious and gave Rolf another detention after school hours"

"Rolf I think the correct terminology its an After school Detention"

"Same diff"

"Yeah Mr. Smarty pants" Ed said joining into the conversation

Edd just rolled his eyes and continued his focus on the game

Twenty five minutes later the Pizza arrived and they paused for a brief second to eat their dinner before returning to the game and the snacks (cookies,chips,soda,etc.) for the rest of the night. During that time Edd couldn't help but think about Marie and her change in personality, Maybe people can change

End of Chapter 7


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

(Please excuse any grammar/punctuation mistakes)

_**Please Review**_

Sunday September 7th 2014

Morning time was once again upon the fellow residents of Peach Creek. The Time was currently 9:30 and the Eds were passed out all over Eddy's Living Room with Kevin and Rolf. The TV was still glowing from their video game marathon and none of them seem to care if it stayed on all night. It was currently partly cloudy and around 55 degrees. Then around 9:35 Edd's phone vibrated,he shot up from his sleep and looked at his phone,it was a text from Marie

Marie:Hey are you home ?"

He had completely forgot about Marie stopping over this morning

Edd: oh my I apologize I'll be there in like 1 minute

Marie:Okay I'll be waiting

Edd quickly got up and exited Eddy's house heading for his house. But he didn't see Marie out front

"Strange"

He continued to his house. After arriving he opened his front door and close it. Since Marie didn't seem to be around he decided to text her but she popped out of the hall closet and yelled

"BOO!"

Edd shrieked in terror for a second but got his blood pressure to decrease.

"Marie you scared me half to death"

"Sorry about that"

"it's quite alright so what did you need to tell me in person?"

"Maybe we should sit down for this"

Marie and Edd entered the living room and sat down on the couch

"Lee got a job"

"That's great news,but what does that have to with us?" Edd questioned

"Well since her shift is from 4-8 you can over to the trailer more often"

"Oh that is spectacular news but what about May?"

"Leave her to me"

"Alright I trust you, so we still good for tomorrow's study session?"

"You bet"

Just then Edd's phone buzzed it was a text from Eddy, he must have woken up

"Pardon my rudeness again Marie but I must get going, I was at Eddy's house upon you texting me'

"Alright I understand I better get home and help my sisters with the chores anyway"

"See you tomorrow at School?"

"of course, goodbye Edd"

"Bye Marie"

Edd quickly made his way back to Eddy's House to part taken in whatever activities they had planned for today.

10:30 AM

After Edd returned back to Eddy's everyone else was up and they decided to go out to Ihop for Breakfast. This is what they ordered

Ed: Buttered Toast and Gravy

Edd: Egg White Omelette with Grapefruit

Eddy:Steak Omelette with Pancakes and Bacon

Kevin: French Toast and sausage links

Rolf: a well done steak with french fries (you always have that oddball out of the bunch)

5:00 PM

It was now 5:00 and the five boys were currently outside participating in a friendly game of hide n seek just as if they were little kids. Why not ? It's a beautiful day out, well until the sky turned gray and rain fell from the sky causing the five to end their day of fun a little bit earlier than expected

7:44 PM

The Day was slowing coming to an end as the sun started to set over the town of peach Creek. The boys were forced to fleed indoors due to the heavy rain showers. Now since it was almost 8:00 on a Sunday night, all the kids were getting ready for the next school week that lies ahead and it being the first full week that means tons of beginning of the school year testing and those fun drills (fire,tornado,code yellow and red) plus the homework assignments given by teachers.

It's going to be one heck of a week.

End of Chapter 8

_**Sorry for the short chapter, I'll make it up in future ones and sorry for the slow start on this story because it's been nothing but The Eds getting settled into their 8th Grade Year and Edd and Marie's secret study sessions. Nothing extreme. I know some of you are asking "when does the adventure part come in?" Don't worry it's on the way with some significant events to follow and every chapter won't be like consistent days like September 5th,6th,7th. If I did that then it would take like 3 years to finish the story. It will be order but it might be September 14th,September 28th,October 8th, something like that. Anyways stay with me and you will be pleased.**_

_**Till next time,**_

_**Darrylnewman99**_


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

(Please excuse any Grammar/Punctuation mistakes)

_**Please Review **_

Monday September 8th,2014

The Sun made it's way to Peach Creek at around 7:05; Bird were chirping off the skirts of the small town. Today was the first official Monday of the school year and Edd was the most excited to start his first full week of 8th Grade. He made sure to set his alarm early enough to grab coffee from Starbucks before class.

After getting dressed and doing some light housework, Edd exited his house at 7:15.

Even though it was September 8th the temperature was quite warm for this time of year, it had to be at least 68-70 degrees already, probably reaching the Mid 80's by dismissal time. Anyways as Edd walked though the business district, Cars speeded down the busiest street in town besides Apple Blvd over on the other side of the Bridge that connected Peach Creek and Lemon Brook. When he had a clear shot Edd quickly darted across like a cheetah. Upon arriving at Starbucks he was greeted by a Barista

"Hello welcome to Starbucks"

"Good Morning Miss" he replied back

"Is there anything I can get started for you?"

"Yes, a Grande pike place Coffee please"

"Coming right up"

Edd waited two minutes as the Barista retrieved the coffee; it was even free which was surprising. He put two packets of sugar in it and was on his way to Peach Creek Junior high. Even though he would be thirty minutes early, this would be the perfect chance to catch up with his peers (maybe, if they were already there), The coffee was dark and slightly sweet, it was completely black but since Edd got acquainted with the bitter taste of plain coffee;it wasn't very bothersome.

Peach Creek Junior High 7:45 AM

Edd had arrived ten minutes prior to Ed and Eddy who had slept in a little extra more.

"Hey Sockhead" Eddy greeted

"Hi Edd" Ed greeted

"Good Morning Gentleman,are you two ready for our first official week of 8th Grade?"

"As ready as I'll ever be" Eddy commented

"School melts my brain Edd" Ed complained

"Don't worry Ed; I'll trust you this year will be better than last year"

"Oh really Sockhead?, so far I haven't seen no improvement from last school year" Eddy said

"Eddy we've only been in school for 3 days so far,giving it some time,your're so impatient"

"That's right and I'm never changing"

There was an awkward silence for a second till Edd decided to head to class early

"Well Gentleman I'm going to class early to ask Mr. Jenkins a question; I'll see you two later"

"see ya in class Sockhead"

Ed and Eddy spent the next ten minutes by their lockers getting ready for class; but what they didn't realize is that within the next few hours an obstacle would be thrown at them at which would be unavoidable.

3rd Hour Science (Ed,Eddy)

3rd Hour Spanish (Edd)

1st and 2nd Period are done and it's now time for 3rd Hour; Ed and Eddy had Science and Edd had Spanish. It was just a normal day in class, Mr. Smith had assigned a Research Paper on Living Organisms and when he assigned Eddy and Lee together you would have thought a loud rock band was playing due to the loud screaming.

"WHAT?!" They both screamed

"Mr. Smith you can't make me be partners with Shrimpy here" Lee said pointing to Eddy

"Oh like I wanna be partners with a Kanker!"

"And what do you have against Kankers!?"

That led to a fight in front of the whole class, Mr. Smith tried to settle everything down but it just made matters worse.

"I Otta Punch you right now!" Yelled Lee

"Come and Hit Me Then!" Eddy yelled back

"ENOUGH!"

The class was silenced by Mr. Smith's Obnoxious yelling

"Mr. McGee and Miss. Kanker you are both partners,DEAL WITH IT! and for disrupting class you both have earned yourselves an after school detention"

"I can't stay after school today" Lee said

"Why is that?"

"Because I have Plans"

"Cancel them,now sit down"

Lee mumbled swear words under her breath and sat back down and Mr. Smith continued on for 5 seconds till the Fire Alarm blared through the whole school causing yet another disturbance

"Oh GREAT...wait a minute the fire drill wasn't suppose to be today... Oh no it's a Real Fire!" Mr Smith yelled "quick everyone get out !, stay in single file order"

one by one the students to line up and file out the classroom, Eddy was in the back and took notice that Ed was not in line at all or even in the classroom then he remember that Ed has asked to use the bathroom 10 minutes into class , which could mean that he's stuck inside the bathroom ! Eddy has to save him.

When no one else was looking he turned the opposite direction of his class and headed for the bathroom, once he arrived the door was still opened and didn't see Ed but did see shoes under a stall.

"ED!,ED you in here?"

"In here Eddy!"

Eddy turned around and seen Ed peek his head over the stall door

"Ed what are you doing ?!, Come on Lumpy the school is on FIRE!"

"I'm scared Eddy,when I heard the sirens I panicked"

"We'll come on monobrow we need to get out of here before we're toast"

"Like Buttered Toast?"

"No like Burnt toast"

"Oh no Ed hate burnt toast, let's get out of here!"

As the two reached for the door they heard a lock and panicked, Eddy tried to open it but it was no use it was LOCKED! now he and Ed are trapped in the bathroom of the burning school. Perfect,Just Perfect

End of Chapter 9


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

(Please review, excuse any grammar/punctuation mistakes)

Enjoy

Monday September 8th,2014

The Fire alarm continued to blare loudly though the whole school. Ed and Eddy were still trapped inside the boy's bathroom while the rest of the students were outside near the teacher parking lot and the baseball diamond.

"EDDY WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO?!" Ed screamed running around the bathroom in circles.

Eddy kept pacing back and forth biting his fingernails and moving his free hand through his hair.

"I DON'T KNOW LUMPY!, OH NO THIS IS NOT GONNA END WELL" and as Eddy said that

Smoke poured in from the bottom of the door, filling the whole bathroom making it hard for the two boys to breathe.

They both gagged and coughed constantly; Eddy prayed for a miracle

"Lord please help us get out of this bathroom alive, and if not I just don't want my friends to forget me, Thank you amen"

Ed was crying in the corner trying his best to block out as much smoke as possible. Eddy realized that talking was a very bad idea because he could hardly breathe.

This has went from bad to worse.

Outside (Edd's POV)

I was standing outside with my Spanish class when I realized that Ed and Eddy's Science class was standing right next to us and I didn't see neither of them.

"That's strange" I said to myself, where could they be?"

After waiting another 5 minutes I started to worry more and decided to sneak out of line and walk around the perimeter of the school.

I couldn't see anything because the smoke had gotten more intense since it first started and it was hard to see.

"ED!.EDDY! WHERE ARE YOU?, CAN YOU HEAR ME ?!" I screamed at the top of my lungs hoping they would hear me.

When I reached the back entrance of the school it was blocked by the intense flames. I look at the small bathroom window and seen hairs sticking up and he had a pink face (from the top of his head) and that's when I realized that Ed and Eddy were trapped inside the bathroom. Me being me I panicked and started to yell

"HOLD ON GUYS I'LL SAVE YOU"

I don't know how because nothing near me would be large enough to break down that wall.

Then there was a shiny blue handle sledge hammer laying in the glass looking like it had seen better days.

"Do I dare use a powerful weapon?"

"Yes Yes, It's for Ed and Eddy

I closed my eyes tightly and charged toward the wall, slamming down as hard as possible on it causing the middle section to break up into tiny pieces.

After opening my eyes I step inside the bathroom and seen my two best friends laying either unconscious on the cold tile floor. I ran toward them and kneeled down beside them and started to cry silently

"Ed !,Eddy I'm so sorry, don't worry I'll get you out here"

I lifted them to their feet and instantly fell back hitting my head, causing darkness to take over.

End of Chapter 10 Part 1

Chapter 10 Part 2

Monday September 8th,2014

Later that day... (Around 6:30 PM)

Following the events from early this morning. The fire was put out and did minimal damage. The Ed's were taken by ambulance to the towns hospital for treatment. Ed and Eddy had gained Consciousness two hours prior to Edd. He officially woke up at 6:30 that evening to his friends smiling faces.

"Ed?,Eddy is that you?" Edd croaked

"Yes it's us Sockhead"

Edd smiled and hugged his two best friends

"Thank goodness you're alright!, you had me both worried sick"

"We're sorry Edd I didn't think none of this would have happened" Ed said

"Yeah it just goes to show that your life can flash right in front of your eyes"Eddy said

"Ain't that the truth" Edd said "Has the doctor come in yet?"

"Yes, he said that if we continue to make progress then we can be released no later than Thursday" Eddy said

"That's good,have you heard anything from the others?"

"Uh yeah Kevin, Rolf, Nazz and Sarah came by earlier but you were still unconscious and they said that school was released after the fire was put out and that we have the rest of the week off"

"oh great a whole week off" Edd said sarcastically "Well Eddy looks like you have some extra relaxation time"

"Yeah I guess but after what happened today it makes me more interested to learn"

"That's odd, especially for you to say"

"well, maybe it's from inhaling all that smoke"

"Maybe so"

The hospital room was silent since then; until Ed spoke up

"I'm gonna go watch TV in the family room, you guys wanna join me?"

"Sure" They both said

Tuesday September 9th,2014

That Tuesday went by especially slow for the Ed's since they couldn't be released from the hospital since the doctor didn't feel that they were ready to go home.

This was gonna be a long recovery


End file.
